Without You
by Tutor-girl-107
Summary: A story about a friendship so strong no one could keep them apart. R


**This is a story about a relationship between two friends that never changes. It's like a relationship that I have with my best friend :) she inspired this story.  
Please R&R!  
I do not own twilight or any of it's characters! **

I sat, in my closet, in my room. This wasn't the first time I was here, crying, holding on to the ugly snail that my best friend gave me. Sure, my best friend moved away during the hardest part of my life, but I always had this snail to watch over me. That's not what I was crying about though. It was the fact that my parents were fighting again. I had to get rid of this heart ache that these two grown adults were causing me. They fought every night. It was so stupid. I can't stand to see it. So I would always hide away, in my closet, in my bed, sometimes I would even leave the house just for a walk without even being noticed. Tonight everything was going to change.

I cried my heart out as I packed up my duffle bag, sure, I'm only 15, but I wasn't about to spend another night hearing mom's door shut slam closed, and then dad mumbling to himself as he went to the at home bar to get drunk. So I packed the last of my stuff, and took my snail in my arms. As I seen Rosalie's car pull up outside, I opened my window. I looked for one last time around my room, and I realized that this was no longer my home. I didn't want it to be. The sad thing was that I didn't shed one tear leaving, that didn't hurt me, it hurt me more that my parents didn't notice.

When we got to Rosalie's house, her parents greeted me with open arms. They knew that I would be staying with them for a couple of weeks, until my parents learned how to take their fighting outside. I walked up to Rosalie's room and put my bags down. The snail still in my hand. I clutched it tight. Then Rosalie walked in and seen me with the snail pulled close, she came over and gave me a hug. I always loved her hugs, because, I knew that I was always safe when she was around, I mean, what are best friends for. So we talked for a little bit and I told her about their fight that they had that night. When the phone rang and Rosalie looked at the caller ID she told her mom to get it. I knew right away that it must have been my mother.

I went to the bathroom and I locked the door. I could hear Rosalie's mom yelling on the phone. My mom must have been getting mad. Like she always would when I would leave, well the times she noticed. When I seen Mrs. Hale standing in the door way with the phone in her hands, I knew that my mom wanted to talk to me. I didn't want to but I took the phone. I listened to her yell and at that point I said "I just want to be alone tonight, I just need to take a break from our house, I can breathe there, it seems lately all you and dad do is fight, I don't want to be a part of it, because it really hurts me to see it all." It's funny, but she hung up after that. I couldn't believe my mother hung up on me. So from then on, I just assumed she gave up.

Two weeks later, the police showed up at Rosalie's house, and took me away. I was put into child services. Someone came to talk to me and told me that my mom had called them and told them that I wouldn't come home. So when they showed up they told me to pack my bags, for I wouldn't be coming back.

At that very moment, my whole world fell apart. They were telling me that I would never be coming back to the place that meant so much to me and the people that loved me like a daughter. She was my best friend, so I took her hand. I hung on to her tightly, I was never going to let her go. I couldn't just leave here, and leave her behind. Then the thoughts ran through my head. It was my life without her. It was that very second that I broke down. I wasn't leaving without a fight, Rosalie was my whole world.

I was removed from the house the next day. Forcefully of course, but I was. I was put into the care of a foster mom, until further notice I was to stay there and live by here rules. Her name was Esme and she was really nice. She let Rosalie come visit me and everything. It was a nice home. There was still the parents problem though. So, I tried to work it out with them and after about two months I got to have a trial sleep over at my old house.

I entered my old house, and when I seen how much it changed I gasped. Then my mother walked over to me. Dad was at the bar still. Mom simply said "do you know the hell you put me through" I walked up to my room, with my snail in my hand, and sat in my old closet. And I cried. I couldn't go back to this. So I slept there that night, and then the next day I went to see Rosalie, and I told her about what happened, she got up, and went to her mom. Mrs. Hale came in and took her in her loving arms, she said that I was never going to be alone, and that the Hale family was always going to be there for me.

Again a couple of months have passed, that takes me to where I am now, I'm living with my adoptive mom Esme. I love it at her house. She makes me feel loved, and she has no husband to make it even better. Me and Rosalie are still best friends, and this whole mess just made our friendship stronger. I know that even if we have our differences that, we are still there for each other in the end. Esme loves me more than my real mother ever did. So for the first time in a year, I'm happy.


End file.
